


Art: Отпуск (первый за пять лет совместной жизни, Сила, Хакс, ну как так можно)

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), sosooley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley
Summary: По заявке с инсайда: "рены загорают на пляже в плавках и шлемах"Примечание (Notes): хакс сгорел
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Art: Отпуск (первый за пять лет совместной жизни, Сила, Хакс, ну как так можно)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 5 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
